


Falling for You

by Twilightbrightstar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar
Summary: “I took advice from my friend and pretended to trip in front of you to get your attention except I fell harder than I thought and now my arm is broken can you drive me to the doctor please?”





	Falling for You

Title: Falling for You

Prompt: “I took advice from my friend and pretended to trip in front of you to get your attention except I fell harder than I thought and now my arm is broken can you drive me to the doctor please?” Jon/Dany and bonus if you include Robb somehow

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. How I wish I did.

There was a new girl at the office. Daenerys Targaryen. ‘She is a beautiful woman’ Jon Snow thought as he passed her desk for the seventh day in a row. Jon Snow had been at Stark Cooperation for three years and he loved his job. His Uncle ran the business and gave his and his cousin Robb and their friend Theon Greyjoy a job at the bottom of the company so they could work their way up. 

“Why don’t you just go say hi to her?” Robb Stark asked on the seventh day her working there. They were eating lunch and Robb and Theon caught him daydreaming again. 

“Because the last person to say hi to her was ignored.” Jon said seeing the even when Petyr Baelish had approached her. He didn’t want to be ignored and have people see. 

“Baelish is a joke,” Theon said smirking at Jon and Robb. “I bet she wouldn’t ignore me.”

“Shut it Theon,” Robb said rolling his eyes as he took a bite of his burger. “Baelish is a joke though. I overheard my father talking and the board is thinking of firing him.”

“Really?” Jon said surprised. Baelish had been a family friend to Aunt Catelyn for a long time and he was surprised Uncle Ned would allow him to be fired. He didn’t exactly follow the book though. 

“Okay back on point,” Theon said, “I dare you to go talk to her… she won’t ignore you if you pretend to fall right in front of her. She may even help you up. Then that’s your in.”

“You could do that,” Robb said rolling his eyes, “If she ignores you it would be her loss.” Jon sighed rubbing his face and looked at his cousin and their friend trying to make a decision. 

“Alright,” Jon said standing and straitening his tie. “I’ll do it.” 

“Now?” Both Robb and Theon said together. Robb didn’t think Jon would actually do it but here he was about to go and trip in front of a woman.

“Break an arm,” Theon said clapping Jon on the back. 

“It’s Break a leg,” Robb corrected shaking his head. “Good luck.” Jon nodded walking back into the building. 

“Where are you going?” Robb asked Theon after Jon left and Theon went to follow.

“To see Jon make an ass of himself.” Theon replied. Robb rolled his eyes and followed to. “You’re an ass.” 

 

 

Jon was on course with the plan. There she was sitting at her desk when he started her way. In truth he should have known any plan that Theon came up with was a bad idea. When he reached her desk he pretended to fall but he misjudged the distance and his arm hit the desk ask he fell. Jon her and felt a loud crack in his arm. 

“Damnit,” he half yelled and Daenerys quickly stood and knelt down in front of him. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asked afraid to touch him. Jon looked up at her and then his arm.  
“I’ve been better,” Jon admitted trying to move his arm and wincing in pain, “I took advice from my friend and pretended to trip in front of you to get your attention except I fell harder than I thought and now my arm is broken can you drive me to the doctor please?” Jon half begged.

“You did this to get my attention?” Daenerys asked frowning as she stood and helped get him up. “Why didn’t you just come up and say Hi like a normal person?” she asked hiding a smile.

“I didn’t want you to ignore me like Baelish,” Jon said as she grabbed her purse and car keys. “I feel pretty foolish now though.” Daenerys raised her eyebrow and nodded.

“As you should,” She grabbed his good arm gently and pulled his to the exit. “Let’s go get you checked out. Baelish was a creep. Next time you want my attention just come up and say something.”

“How about dinner this Saturday?” Jon asked as he was lead out of the building. She smiled and pulled him to her car.

“I’ll like that,” she said. “If you promise no more breaking bones for me.” 

“Agreed,” he said smiling. 

 

 

Robb hit Theon lightly in the arm as the saw Daenerys and Jon leave. “What?” Theon asked rubbing his arm.

“You told him to break an arm,” Robb said lightly. 

“I didn’t think he would take it literally.” Theon protested as they walked to Robbs fathers office to explain the situation and why Jo and his new employee left so suddenly.


End file.
